Love
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: A sweet little Remus and Tonks moment during the war, though they're married! Please read and review! 3


Never had he been this happy, Remus decided. Never could he remember feeling the pure happiness, the pure ecstasy that he did now. Life really did have a wonderful way of turning things around. Remus was happy for that.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Tonks broke through Remus' thoughts from where she stood next to him.

"Oh nothing," Remus said with a big smile, and Tonks just chuckled.

"Sure you're not." Tonks said, and she smiled too.

As they continued to walk, Remus took a moment to take in the outfit she was wearing. Jeans that fit her perfectly in all the right places, Remus thought, and had colorful patches from where she'd ripped them on accident, and sometimes on purpose, and one hole was just above her knee, a hole she hadn't patched yet. She then had on very tall, black boots that had many buckles going up. Her shirt was purple, and though you couldn't see it, it said 'Weird Sisters', but she wore a yellow scarf that covered up the words. She then had on a long green jacket and a blue hat on her head. She wore her hair very short, and her trademark bubblegum pink. Remus then looked down at his attire, and he hoped Tonks wasn't embarrassed to be around him. He had on a plain black suit, and a blue tie, with black boots adorning his feet.

"I love that suit," Tonks spoke as if she could read Remus' thoughts, and maybe she could. Remus wasn't sure if she was a Legilimens or not. "I love the tears in the tail coat, and how old and rugged it looks. It's very antique."

"Is that a good thing?" Remus asked and Tonks laughed.

"I think so," She told him. "I love the way you look. And I love your scars," Tonks stopped and stood in front of Remus, and then gently rubbed the different scars and cuts across his face. "I think it's incredibly sexy."

"Oh good," Remus smiled, and then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and they began walking again.

"So we're getting Harry next week?" Tonks then asked, and Remus glared at her.

"Shh…" He whispered. "They're everywhere."

"Oh sorry," Tonks blushed. "And I'm the Auror." Remus chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, love." Remus told her. "It's hard to remember all the time. It's hard to keep everything hushed up."

"I hate it," Tonks said. "I can't wait for things to be normal again. I can't wait for this whole war to be over, and for us to be able to go out in the world, and do normal things. I want to be safe again."

"I'll always keep you safe," Remus told her and Tonks smiled.

"I know you will," She murmured. "But one day, I want to be able to have kids, and for them to be safe."

"If we have kids," Remus murmured, he didn't really want to start a fight at the moment, but he didn't want her to think they'd be having a bunch of kids. He was a werewolf, and the possibility for them to be the same was high.

"Shut up, I want kids," Tonks said calmly. "I'm having kids, and you're my husband. So we're having kids."

"Okay," Remus decided to let her win this battle.

"I can't wait to hold our little baby in my arms, and to rock him and feed him and play with him, and to nurture him." Tonks smiled wistfully. "Won't it be amazing, Remus?"

"Yeah," Remus had thought about what it would be like for them to have kids, and maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't be werewolves, and they'd be normal, or they'd be like their mother, with the magical ability to change their appearance. He really did hope they wouldn't be stuck with the same curse he had, he could never pass that on to such an innocent, little baby. It wouldn't be fair.

"You know you want kids," Tonks chuckled.

"Yeah," Remus nodded. "I'd love to have little ones, I just don't want them to have to be like me. It's painful, it's hard, it's horrible, I'd never want any of our children, our babies, to have to do that. It's a curse, Dora, and I don't want them to be stuck with it."

"I know," Tonks looked over at her husband. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Remus assured her. "Always."

"I love you always, more." Tonks said and they both giggled.

"Okay, love." Remus then kissed the side of her cheek. "You keep thinking that."

"I will."

A/N- This is just a little something I wrote for my sisters Christmas present! Hope you like it! Reviews are much appreciated! I love to know what everyone who reads it thinks! Just ask my sister and Halie, I badger them! Hehe!


End file.
